In conventional systems, users are able to access media on many types of devices upon which they previously could not. For example, the rise in mobile technology has allowed users to access television content on many devices other than traditional television sets. Moreover, in many cases, users may use one device to control or complement the presentation of content on another device. For example, users may use a tablet computer to control a set-top box and/or television. However, having multiple devices control a single device creates conflicts between users as a user attempts to control the single device according to his needs.